


Carmilla OT3 prompts

by Bonnefeta



Series: Prompt fics [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Full of fluff, Leave me prompts here or on tumblr, Multi, mostly OT3 but there will be just Danny/Laura and Carmilla/Laura stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnefeta/pseuds/Bonnefeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts from the Carmilla web series. Mostly OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla OT3 prompts

Imagine that Person A of your OT3 is pregnant by Person B. Person A is getting ridiculous morning sickness and being ridiculously clingy towards Person C yet not remotely towards Person B, because it’s Person B’s fault that they can hardly keep a meal down or lie down comfortably, and so Person B needs to be punished accordingly.

 

The trio had been together for nearly six years when they decided they wanted to have a baby. They agreed Laura should be the one to carry it and, using invitro technology, Danny would be the biological father. All three had been excited at the prospect of having a child and eagerly began the invitro process. After a few months Laura was pregnant and she Carmilla and Danny couldn’t have been more excited. However a few months into Laura’s pregnancy the excitement had started to fade.   
Laura had terrible morning sickness, morning and evening she could be found leant over the toilet heaving her guts out, usually with Carmilla holding her hair. Danny tried to help but Laura vehemently refused to let her and stared daggers at her until she left the room, usually to go get Carmilla.  
Danny had noticed that in the last months Laura was avoiding her, always cuddling with Carmilla, hanging off her arm and being ridiculously clingy, but never with Danny. Carmilla tried to reassure her and make her feel included, cuddling and kissing with Danny whenever Laura wasn’t surgically attached to her side, and while Danny loved Carmilla’s closeness she worried that she and Laura where drifting apart.  
One day, after coming home from a long day of teaching pubescent high schoolers Danny finally confronted Laura.  
“Hey guys, I’m home” Danny called, expecting to at least hear Carmilla greet her but she was instead greeted with silence.  
Curious she poked her head into the bedroom to see Laura reading a copy of Little Women with one hand resting on her slightly swollen belly. Danny smiled, even with everything that was happening she couldn’t help but feel a proud glow whenever she saw Laura’s belly, knowing that they three where about to bring new life into the world always made her smile.  
Danny walked into the room and slid into the huge bed the trio slept in, Laura was in her usual place in the middle, engrossed in her book. Danny smiled and gently reached out to touch Laura’s belly and cuddle up to her before Laura violently slapped her hand away.  
“Ow!” Danny yelped, jerking her and back, anger and fear pooled in the pit of her stomach as she yelled, “What was that for!”  
Laura refused to make eye contact as she said, “You don’t get to touch”  
“Why?” Danny growled, tears stinging her eyes.  
“Because you’re being punished” Laura said curtly.  
Danny blinked, punished?, “Why am I being punished? Laura if I did something wrong I’m so sorry tell me what I can do to fix it. I love you so much and I’m scared that…” She rambled before Laura cut her off.  
“You’re being punished for making me sick and for my back ache, and because I can’t sit comfortably and, and…” Laura’s eyes began to water, “And this” she said pointing at the tears streaming form her eyes, “I’m all emotional all the time”  
Danny sat trying to process that information, “You’re angry at me for getting you pregnant? But we all agreed and you said”  
“I know what I said” Laura snapped, “But you make up half the genetics of this child and those genetics are the ones making me feel awful” she sniffled.  
Suddenly the two heard a quiet chuckle from the door. Carmilla had snuck up to the door and had been watching the exchange, “Creampuff, I know you’re feeling like crap but you know that’s not Xena’s fault”   
As Carmilla approached the bed Laura sighed, “I know, it just sucks”  
Danny gently wrapped an arm around Laura, “I’m sorry you’re not feeling great, but we’re right here if you need us”  
Laura sniffled and wrapped her arms tightly around Danny, “I know, and I’m sorry for being so awful to you”   
Danny smiled and kissed the top of Laura’s head, “Don’t worry about it”  
Carmilla chuckled as she watched the two reconcile, “Can I get in on this action?”  
Laura chuckled and wrapped her right arm around Carmilla, pulling her into the hug.  
Danny sighed happily, looking at her family, “I love you guys so much”  
Laura and Carmilla smiled, “We love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you liked it please leave me a prompt here or on tumblr, and if you want check out my other prompt tics.  
> (My tumblr is Bonnefeta)


End file.
